A sex toy or adult device is an object or device that is primarily used to facilitate human sexual pleasure which are typically designed to resemble human genitals and may be mechanized and non-mechanized. Mechanized adult devices typically vibrate, although there are examples that rotate, thrust, and even circulate small beads within an elastomeric shell. Non-mechanized adult devices are made from a solid mass of rigid or semi-rigid material in a variety of shapes. Accordingly, today, a wide range of adult devices are offered commercially to users with the majority of them falling into several broad categories including clitoral, (G-spot), dildo, rabbit (generally comprising two vibrators, one phallus-like shaped intended for insertion and a second smaller clitoral stimulator), egg (small smooth vibrators for external or internal stimulation although now offered in a range of shapes), anal, penis ring, bullet (small cylindrical vibrators), c-shaped (for generally hands free use by insertion into the vagina with one or two vibrators for clitoral and/or g-spot stimulation including variants for use during penile penetration) and Butterfly (generally a vibrator with straps). Further, for men there are adult devices with a range of vibrations and movements associated with the penis. All of these are generally “hand-held” devices although in some instances these are employed as part of saddles etc. for use by one or more people at time without manual manipulation, holding, retention etc.
In addition to the above general categories there are adult device variants including, but not limited to, dual vibrators (designed to stimulate two erogenous zones simultaneously or independently), triple vibrators (designed to stimulate three erogenous zones simultaneously or independently), double-ended (for vaginal-vaginal, vaginal-anal, or anal-anal stimulation); nipple stimulators, and electrostimulators. Some other devices such as Kegel balls or Ben-Wa balls which are ostensibly aimed at vaginal muscle exercises etc. can include vibrating elements and are also generally categorized under adult devices.
However, the majority of prior art devices are designed and intended for the individual to hold in order to stimulate the female clitoris or for the other individual to hold against the individual's clitoris and do not allow for “hands-free” operation. Amongst the exceptions to this are large mechanical “machines”, cock-rings and C-shaped devices, the latter providing for hands-free stimulation of the individual's clitoris, g-spot and optionally concurrent penetration.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide users with a range of adult devices that support use in a hands free manner and/or are compatible with being worn by the user for varying periods of time from intermittent/occasional short durations through to extended wearing such as all day for example. In order to provide such wearable devices, it is therefore extremely beneficial to be able to separate the drive means from the stimulation means such that increased design flexibility is provided as well as allowing different designs of ADDEV to be implemented as the design flexibility within the appropriate regions of the user's anatomy increases when the large vibratory motors are removed and connected to the stimulation means via flexible drive shaft. Further, beneficially, flexible drive shafts allow operation as the user moves during normal activities, such as sitting, standing, walking, etc.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.